


Angel’s Claws

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angela Dominates Fareeha, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Omega Angela, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: “In the light, she is the embodiment of grace, innocence, and intelligence. In the dark, she is the embodiment of power, control, and lust. Angela is like a golden coin, splitting into two different personalities. She is an angel. She is the devil. Angela can be both. I am honored to be worshipping my Omega.”





	Angel’s Claws

In the light, she is the embodiment of grace, innocence, and intelligence. In the dark, she is the embodiment of power, control, and lust. Angela is like a golden coin, splitting into two different personalities. She is an angel. She is the devil. Angela can be both. I am honored to be worshipping my Omega.

I lay in bed, my back against a huge pile of fluffed pillows. It raised me upward a bit. It’s like lounging on the beach.

I am naked. I am hot. The heat was coming from my excitement. I could describe what I look like but I have better things to worry about. I have a raging boner in between my legs that needs to be tended to.

“Fareeha.”

Ah, right on cue. She’s such a drama queen.

“Look at me.”

Why should I disobey my Angela? I turn my head towards the door of our bedroom. My Angela is standing in our room, in front of the door. She is wearing a light blue bathrobe, glittering in the moon light to expose the silky texture. My heart skipped a beat. She never fails to do that to me.

“Gorgeous.” I whisper. “You could put Aphrodite to shame.”

“You’re such a romantic.” Angela replies with a husky purr at the end of her sentence. She follows up with a delicious smile with her perfect plump lips. She walks up to the bed with an extra sway in her hips. My eyes linger there. She knows how to tease me. “No touching.”

A command. She doesn’t even need to tie me up. Angela trusts me. I give her a smirk. “Of course, Angela.”

Her lips curl downwards. Angela gets on the bed and straddles me. Immediately, she runs her fingers through my hair and tugs, jerking my head back. Her lips hover above me. I can hear her hissing. “You will address me as Ma’am. Understand?”

I”m feeling cocky. “No. I feel like calling you Angela.”

Blue eyes darken. Angela growls and pulls my hair again. My cock is straining in the air. It gently pokes the underside of her robe. “You will address me as Ma’am.”

I want to fight. “No.”

Challenge accepted. Angela gets off of me and lingers down my legs until her head is on the same level as my cock. With an arched brow, she gives a gentle blow on my length. I can feel the cool wind hitting against my raging boner. Angela opens her mouth and gently grazes the canine of her teeth against the flesh of my length. Looking directly at me, she gives me a gentle, yet firm, bite. I let out a small growl. My lips curling into a snarl. She smirks at me. “Address me as Ma’am.”

“No.”

Angela smiles. While she did not enjoy being disobeyed, she liked having the extra challenge. She turns around, facing her back towards me. With a swift of her fingers, the bathrobe flies off into the darkness of the room. My eyes widen upon the sight. Angela has such mouth watering pale skin along with a gorgeous frame. A toned back, two beautiful round cheeks in need to be groped, and a tattoo of a bird's wing on the left shoulder blade, my heart skips a beat again. Angela turns her head slightly. She knows how she affects me. “Fine. Suffer.”

She bends over, arching her back, hips in the air. Her legs spread, exposing the pink sex that makes my cock give another twitch. Angela is on her knees and elbows, presenting to me. I don’t touch her. I know Angela will just walk out if I do. “Aw. Are you going to put on a show for me?”

“Yes. You will watch and you will not touch either yourself or me. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, so now you want to listen?” Angela shakes her head. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Can you put on the show, please?” I say. Angela laughs.

“Well, since you are a polite Alpha.” She whispers. Her fingers delve in between the lips of her flower, coating her entrance with wetness. I groan. I can smell the heavy scent of jasmine coming off of her. My cock twitches again.

Two fingers slide into the tight hole. She moans. This is all for her enjoyment. Not me. I have to work with what I have. Nothing. Angela starts to move her fingers, enjoying the sounds her sex makes. She doesn’t want gentle. She wants it to be rough. Her fingers have already established a quick pace.

I could imagine my cock diving into her tight entrance, relishing in the molten eat of her sex. My cock oozes with precum. She knows how to work me over. This is what I needed. My Omega enjoying herself without my touch. Her thoughts thinking of me. Having me on her mind is enough to turn her on.

Angela’s fingers slip out. She looks over her shoulder with a heated look. She isn’t the type to just orgasm like a Omega in the heat. She wants to see me suffer.

She turns around and I groan at the sight of her perky breasts swaying in the open, dotted with pink nipples. She straddles my legs and her sex is hovering over my aching cock. With another raised eyebrow, she slowly drops her hips a bit. Her sex grinds into my cock and I moan at the intense heat. Blue eyes watch me. She grinds against me, coating my length with her essence. She got me. My cock is literally screaming at me for being so dismissive earlier.

Angela smirks at me. I can feel her entrance hover above the tip of my cock before she bucks her hips and I lose the wonderful sensation. This is what I am saying. Angela can be the angel and the devil at the same time.

“Well.” She says with a cocky smirk. “Will you call me Ma’am?”

“Yes.” I growl. I feel like I’m going to explode. I grit my teeth as Angela grinds harder against my poor length. It twitches, desperate to dive into the molten heat. With a swallow to erase the last of my snarky attitude, I whisper out the word that Angela desires to hear. “Ma’am.”

Angela smiles. “It doesn’t take much to break that bratty attitude of yours.”

I give her a snarl. She growls back. I love how feisty she is. Angela reaches down to grab my hard cock. Lining it up with her entrance, she slowly slips down onto me. I let out a loud moan. God, she’s so unexpectedly tight.

Angela laughs. Just because I’m inside doesn’t mean she is willing to let me have control. Not tonight. Angela is in control. She moans as she slides more of my cock inside of her. I can feel her vaginal walls flutter and tighten around me. I buck my hips a bit. Just slightly. However I fear that she will just get off if I continue.

Angela catches my unintenial thrust and hesitation. She gives me another smile. She leans over her crash her lips against mine. I groan into the kiss. I’m hungry for my angel. “Good girl, Fareeha. You’re learning.”

She raises her hips up and slams down, shoving me entirely inside of her. Angela lets out a moan. She loves the way I stretch her. Her arms are around my neck and I dig my hands into the bedsheets. She rises and falls, letting my cock fuck her. She controls the speed. She controls the power. She controls me.

I won't complain. I love feeling her vaginal walls open and tighten around me every time she thrust me back inside of her. The heat was immense. It sparked the burning pressure in my core. I was already on the edge. I held back. I wanted to cum on her command.

To keep myself busy, my eyes watch the way her breast bounce along with each thrust. Her face was mixed with adulterated pleasure and dominance coated her blue eyes. Her beautiful eyes. They kept open, watching me. I am under her. She is above me.

Angela’s voice was heavenly to listen to. Her moans and gasps, every time the tip of my cock delved into the deepest part of her, was exotic and heavy. I can trace a bit of her accent whenever she lets out a howl when she is able to align my cock to rub against a specific spot inside of her. Her walls tighten, trapping me inside.

“Fareeha.” She pants. She is on the edge. She knows I am waiting. Waiting for her command. “Cum with me.”

I groan as her walls clamp onto me. The delicious heat, the sounds of my Omega’s voice, the scent, all of it was enough to make me spurt. My cock trembled as waves of cum coated the inside of Angela’s walls, making her whine in pleasure. Angela slams her lips against mine, making me swallow the precious sounds of her ecstasy.

She lays limp on me, catching her breath. My cock goes flaccid, snugged in the heat of Angela’s sex. My Omega smiles against my shoulder. She has a lot of energy tonight. This was only the first round. She looks up at me. The hunger is back.

“Fa-ree-ha.” She sings. My cock twitches again even though I just came. “Call me Ma’am again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ kokoro—nerd (two dashes)


End file.
